The there and after
by Hell-Jay
Summary: A mans destiny is about to unfold when he is dragged into the war between man and machine.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Set out in a scripted outline, a guy is advanced by an agent due to being targeted by the Zionites. There, more secrecy, dishonesty and rehabilitated memories alter him to be more enhanced, or so he thinks…

The story commences before the sentinels' breach the walls of Zion inside the movie The Matrix Revolutions. In desperate bid, the unplugged man discovers that he has been taken to the authentic world to help battle the machines.

The man embarks on his journey but is restructured by the crews to become treacherous and merciless. That is, until his recollection slowly reforms making him consider that the enemies are the Zionites and not the machines.


	2. Unplugging

Once found, Now lost EXT. CARRICE ALLEYWAY – MATRIX 

In the shadows elevated on a rooftop nearby sits a female, a female dressed in leather, looking down upon a man moving swiftly through a mysterious alleyway. Three larger figures follow through the sinister lane extracting guns out of their coats.

**POLICEMAN 1**

FREEZE buddy… NO sudden movements

As the two remaining policemen drew closer to their "object", the female, MYRA, arises, rotates around and back flips off the side of the structure twisting herself through the night atmosphere, eventually landing on her feet.

**MYRA**

Don't move Cain

**POLICEMAN 2**

Who the hell are you?

**MYRA**

The last lady you will ever see

As all three policemen exchanged glances, they turn their guns to MYRA. With no fear in her eyes, she swifts to POLICEMAN 2 taking his revolver. Holding his shoulder, she swings her foot connecting to POLICEMAN 1's face. Somersaulting over POLICEMAN 2, she aims at POLICEMAN 3 and fires the revolver.

**CAIN**

What the hell is going on?

Upon these words, an aluminous light fills out the alleyway for a glimpse second and disappears. The policeman was now another person. This person is dressed in formal attire along with black glasses. MYRA's face dropped and immediately tries to kick the AGENT in the face. As her leg swung the AGENT clutches her foot.

**AGENT HULL**

We meet once more.

Upon the word more, MYRA leaps into the air hoping to boot the agent in his face using her other leg but misses. In anger, the agent whirls around and flings MYRA through the wall. Upon impact, the wall collapses and the attention is drawn to CAIN.

**CAIN**

Stay the hell away from me…I mean it

**AGENT HULL**

Don't worry**…**You soon will be terminated

The agent lifts up his gun slowly moving his finger towards the trigger.

**CAIN**

What are you?

**AGENT HULL**

Your demise.

Closing his eyes, he waits for a split second and re-opens them. The AGENT lay lifeless on the ground where the blinding light once again filled the alleyway.

**CAIN**

What's going on here?

**MYRA**

All I can tell you is that

you're in danger.

**CAIN**

Why am I in danger? What did

I do?

**MYRA**

We have to move…I can show you

more but you have to do what _**WE**_

tell you nothing more nothing less.

**CAIN**

We?

**MYRA**

Yes we…Come on lets go

The couple continues to head to the destination to attempt to help CAIN learn the truth about the matrix. Sirens were now approaching the pair's current position and they both began running to the end of the alleyway. A police car pulls up blocking their path. The policeman exits the vehicle and extracts a pistol. Then suddenly he drops on the floor dead.

**CAIN**

What the hell?

**MYRA**

Remember when I said "WE"…

**CAIN**

So your buddies are watching us

CAIN began getting confused…

…If they're watching us…then why

didn't they help you when that guy

appeared?

**MYRA**

I didn't ask them to

**CAIN**

So you're the leader of the pack?

**MYRA**

No

The pair continues to move until another police car appeared. Two policemen exits the vehicle and both turns a luminous blue colour.

**CAIN**

Please tell me this is a dream

**MYRA**

We're going…Come on

**CAIN**

What about your friends?

**MYRA**

COME ON

The pair turns and runs, another police car is driving down the remaining exit to the streets.

**CAIN**

We're trapped

MYRA takes out her cell-phone and places it to her ear… After three rings and voice appears.

**ACE (V.O)**

Operator

**MYRA**

Get us out of here

**ACE**

To your left is a door. Go up

to the top.

MYRA and CAIN enter the building and continue up the six-story block of flats.

…Turn into the room on your left

then use the fire escape.

MYRA kicks open the wooden oak door and the pair run through the flat reaching the window while policemen followed. The window smashes and CAIN climbs rapidly. Agents below raise their guns shooting in their direction narrowly missing MYRA's ear.

**CAIN**

SHIT, they're everywhere.

**MYRA**

Not scared there are you?

MYRA turns and empties bullets onto the fire escape to buy them some time. The police kick down the door the pair entered and runs straight to the window climbing out. Two policemen fell over the bullets blocking the men from getting out of the window and following.

…Here take this

**CAIN**

I've never fired a gun in my life

**MYRA**

You better learn fast

Policemen eventually came level to the roof unleashing bullets towards CAIN who was hidden separately from MYRA. Having no choice, CAIN aims the gun and begins shooting back towards them killing two policemen.

**CAIN**

Oh fuck

CAIN threw down his gun running to take cover until sounds of firing were heard behind. Looking back, a helicopter armed with two machine guns fired towards the policemen and the agents who were now on the roof.

**MYRA**

OVER HERE

CAIN's attention turns to MYRA who is hiding on the opposite side of the rooftop and closes his eyes.

**CAIN**

Come on Cain, you can do this. Come on

CAIN runs from behind the square structure in the direction of MYRA keeping as low as possible to miss the bullets coming from MYRA's crewmembers. While running, an agent raises his gun and pulls the trigger while aiming towards CAIN running and the bullet penetrates his leg making him fall crying out in pain.

…SHIT

As the gun met the face of CAIN, he believed that it was then he would die. The pain was too much for him to bear making him faint on the floor. The bullets continued to fire and then were moved to the direction of the agents killing him. As the rooftop was cleared, MYRA run over to CAIN. The helicopter lands on the rooftop and the leader "FROST" exits and runs to the rooftop to collect CAIN and MYRA.

**MYRA**

He's been shot

**FROST**

Come on…they'll be back soon

They all entered the helicopter and elevated into the air.


End file.
